


family ties

by okteivia (naquaduh)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naquaduh/pseuds/okteivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wells/Maya Arranged Marriage AU... not much more to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	family ties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melswrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melswrites/gifts).



> 'warning': kinda fucking short, a little unoriginal, and unedited because I didn’t have time, so it’s probably bad, like why am I even posting this what’s the point bad? Idek, but enjoy my humiliation and happy birthday. (And sorry if this sounds crap all I know is what I learned in my history revs class last year – like I’ve basically pasted some of these lines from my old homework.)

The Jaha family didn’t like the Vie family much.

The Jaha’s, the ruling family of the country Ark, were an old line that believed in and upheld the traditional values – the divine right to rule, absolutism, and any other system the Vie’s hated. The Vie’s were usurpers of the throne of Mount Weather, having taking over in a revolution against the old monarchy and were working to dispel the old regime.

This made them a threat to that the Jaha’s stood for.

King Thelonious Jaha did care about his people, no matter what it sounded like. But what was happening in Mount Weather assured him that no other system of govern could work.

And it’s not as if Jaha had even liked Mount Weather to begin with, often found criticising its misleading name (given it was not a mountain but a country). He and their two previous rulers – Dante and Cage Wallace, father and son respectively – had always gotten on each other’s nerves, butting heads at every corner and forced diplomatic meeting. It was only luck that there had never been a war (though they’d gotten close with the Emmerson incident). Despite their bad relationship, at least the Wallace family had been of royal blood, not that of foolish revolutionaries.

Now – despite his feelings on the family – he was marrying his son off to the Vie daughter.

 

Initially, Wells was meant to marry Princess Clarke Griffin. Despite their lack of romantic feelings towards one another, Clarke and Wells had always been great friends, would’ve made a fine and fair pair to rule Ark.

However, Clarke Griffin had never wanted to be forced into marriage. Her family had supported her in that, and so the arrangement had been called off.

The Vie daughter became his best option; Jaha feared that a revolution of their own was beginning in Ark, influenced by that in Mount Weather, and he hoped to quash it by showing off an alliance between the two countries. As he saw it, the Vie family had nothing to lose by marrying off their daughter as they had no need nor care for bloodlines; it’s not as if they were never to see or hear from her again, and so he’d proposed the marriage.

Miss Vie – for that’s what she was, _Miss_ – was now to be wed with Wells in five days, and to become the Queen of Ark in a year.

 

\--

 

‘I do,’ Miss Vie – _Maya_ , he reminded himself – spoke with conviction. No waver in her voice, nor uncertainty on her face, as she finalised her future.

As she married herself to Wells Jaha of Ark.

People from many countries had come – or rather representatives that were duller than a brick wall. It was shocking to them, really, to see the heir to the Jaha throne be married to a revolutionaries’ daughter. They all wanted to know every detail.

Whispers and gossip circulated immediately after the engagement was announced. That the two had a secret relationship and had tricked the old King into sanctioning their union, or that she had bewitched them to take down Ark, or that it was a crass publicity stunt to make the Jaha’s look better. The last was the most accurate.

 

Wells’ father had insisted on a traditional ceremony; sparkling rings, fresh flowers, and intricate white dresses that looked far too tight to breathe in. His bride obviously wore the most extravagant of them all, long and flowing (and surprisingly sleeveless) with her usually limp dark hair curled and held up by pins and spray.

She certainly was beautiful.

And though they’d only met for the first time a week prior, he knew she was sweet – surely someone he could create a good life with. They’d been civil and polite, with a slight of anxiousness, in their introductions. She’d worn a lilac gown. It gave her an air of kindness.

 

He, a well-bred prince since birth, and her, a young woman in the public eye for the past five year… they both knew how to do this; to keep a proper manner and not show how they feel when how to shaking a person’s hand.

But it was still confusing to Wells that she could be so calm being married off to a stranger: he was nothing but jitters. He wasn’t even sure why the Vie family had agreed to this union, even more unsure when he realised that if she hadn’t agreed it wouldn’t be happening.

Why would this girl _want_ to be his wife? To be Queen of a country that lived under values her parents fought so hard against? The values _she_ had fought against.

He knew about her, about everything she’d done in the revolution – working her way into the Wallace government, gaining their trust before it actually begun to assist infiltrators in espionage. Perhaps that made her untrustworthy – he wouldn’t be surprised if this was some ploy; she could be doing the same thing here. Should he start sleeping with one eye open?

Wells pushed all the questions and running thoughts from his mind and took his bride’s hands in his.

(Their first kiss was sweet, short, and tender. And detached.)


End file.
